I Need to Know
by awolflover2
Summary: Jessie and James of Team Rocket are back at the HQ. What happens when they get stuck alone in an elevator? Rocketshipping. Rated the way it is 'cause I'm still very paranoid.


**Alright! One-shot number six! This is my final entry to the Great Race Competition on the PokeWrite Forum. If you haven't checked that forum out yet, you should! Anyways, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth are finally back at the Team Rocket HQ after so long. And they have yet again failed to capture Pikachu. They are on their way up to the Pokemon Storage Room on the 13th floor. Once there, they plan to beg for new, more powerful pokemon to use. They had just left the cafeteria on the 2nd floor and were too full (and lazy) to take the stairs. So instead they called an elevator. The first one that was mostly full. All three fought to get on it, and Meowth won, leaving Jessie and James behind. They called another elevator, this time being lucky enough to have one to themselves. Jessie and James were engaged in idle conversation, when suddenly, between the 11th and 12th floors, the power went out, leaving them in pitch blackness and no way to contact the outside world.

"Jessie?" James called out.

"Yes James?" she responded irritably.

"I'm scared," he informed the magenta-haired woman.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jessie snapped at the periwinkle-haired man.

"D-Do you think you could maybe…" He trailed of at the end, making the rest of his sentence inaudible.

"What? You have to speak up James! Otherwise I can't hear you!" Jessie told him.

"Do you think you could maybe give me..." Again, James trailed off. Jessie found him in the dark and whacked him upside the head.

"If you're not going to speak so I can hear you, then don't speak at all." With that, James snapped.

"Will you please give me a hug Jessie?!" he pleaded, sobbing pathetically. "It's so scary being in this small space in the dark, and I need to know someone's with me!" Jessie pitied the man, but didn't show it.

"Man up James! Just imagine if there was someone else in here with us!" This helped James pull himself together. He nodded in the darkness and wiped his eyes.

"You're right Jessie. I'm a man, and I'm a member of Team Rocket. I shouldn't be crying in an elevator!"

"That's the spirit James!" Then the two of them descended into an awkward silence. Then James had a thought that scared him.

"Jessie?"

"What James?"

"What if we never get out of this elevator?" Jessie mentally paused at this statement. What if they never got out of that elevator? It's not like they were the most important or most memorable people in Team Rocket. Even the Boss forgot about them sometimes, and he remembered every Team Rocket member!

"I don't know James. I don't think anyone in the HQ cares about us."

"What about Meowth? He would care about us, even if nobody else does. And maybe the twerps would care if we went missing!"

"That's a scary thought. The twerps, caring that we went missing? When that happens, I'll know it's the end of the world." They both laughed at that, again falling into an uncomfortable silence.

"Jessie?"

"What now James?"

"If we never get out of this elevator alive, I have something I want to tell you."

"Then tell me."

"I've always loved you Jessie, ever since we first met in the academy!" James shouted after taking a deep breath. Jessie gasped.

"I feel the same way James!" she cried. "I just never knew if you returned my sentiments!" The two embraced, sharing a passionate kiss. While they were kissing, the lights came back on and the elevator continued moving. They didn't notice that, or the fact that after the elevator doors opened, all their romantic female coworkers cooing over the fact that they were kissing. What they did notice, however, was Meowth.

"Stop kissin' each other!" he exclaimed. "We have somewhere to be!" The twosome then broke apart, their faces redder than tomato berries.

* * *

**So, that's my story. Sorry if it sucked. I was running on creative fumes. I'm all out of ripe ideas. Please review! Word Count: 631 (It's so short! T.T)  
**

**Lates! **

**-Wolfie**


End file.
